Nie Gesagt
by MiriCa
Summary: Nie Gesagte Dinge... RR


Nie Gesagt

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" gehört Joss Whedon, "Nie Gesagt" gehört den Ärzten. Die Storyline gehört mir.

Summary: Songfic zu dem Lied "Nie Gesagt" von den Ärzten, grundsätzlich geht's um Gedanken und Handlungen von Buffy und Spike nachdem sie mit ihm in der 6. Staffel Schluss gemacht hat.

A/N: Hi! Des ist meine erste Fiction die ich auf Deutsch schreib, meine andere is Englisch. Ich bin der Meinung das ich auf Englisch besser schreib, also entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon für alle Fehler die möglicherweise auftauchen.

MiriCa

*~~~~*

"Ich wache auf und das Bett ist leer

Das stört mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr..."

*~~~~*

Als Spike aufwachte spürte er sofort, dass sie nicht da war. Sie war schon seit knapp zwei Wochen nicht mehr da gewesen... Nicht in seinem Bett... Nicht in seinen Armen... Das störte ihn allerdings nicht mehr wirklich... Ins Bett hatten sie es meistens eh nicht geschafft und in seinen Armen war sie auch so gut wie nie gewesen... Aber es störte ihn das sie nicht einmal miteinander reden konnten... Er fühlte sich miserabel... Er wollte bei ihr sein wollte mit ihr reden... Wollte mit ihr streiten ALLES war besser als dieses eisige Schweigen das sie jetzt umhüllte sobald sie in seine Nähe kam...

*~~~~*

"Du hast gesagt, ich schaff es nie ohne dich

Ich hab gehört, dass du das allen erzählst

Das finde ich absolut lächerlich..."

*~~~~*

Buffy sah auf als die Tür der Magic Box aufging und Spike herein kam. Er war SCHON WIEDER bei Sonnenschein unterwegs. *Lernt er's nie? Sonnenschein und Vampirhaut – schlecht mixbar... Verdammt schlecht sogar... * war ihr leicht besorgt klingender Gedanke. Als sie jedoch feststellte, dass sie sich gerade Sorgen um SPIKE gemacht hatte, der Spike der Tara erzählt hatte, dass er ihr Anker zum Diesseits wäre... Das sie es nicht ohne ihn schaffen würde... Dass er der einzigste wäre der sie versteht...

Das hatte er Tara erzählt, da er wusste, dass sie "eingeweiht" war. Dass sie wusste das Buffy mit ihm geschlafen hatte...

Tara hatte es ihr erzählt, sie meinte er sei betrunken gewesen, als er das sagte. Und die Möglichkeit bestand eigentlich auch, aber Buffy war sich nunmal ziemlich sicher das er solche Sachen nur sagte wenn er nüchtern war... Da sagte er immer so halb philosophische Dinge. Das hatte er damals schon gemacht als sie gegen Angelus zusammen gearbeitet hatten...

*~~~~*

"Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst-

Du fehlst mir

Ich hab gesagt, du interessierst mich nicht mehr

Jetzt merke ich, es ist ziemlich schwer

Ich hab gesagt, du bist mir egal

Jetzt seh ich dein Gesicht überall..."

*~~~~*

"Hi, Liebes" seine Stimme rief sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück... "Ich bin nicht dein , Liebes'" war ihr Kommentar, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht zurück halten... Sie hatte vor gehabt nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden... Ihn zu ignorieren... Gar nicht mehr als "anwesend" betrachten... Und vor allem nicht auf seine Sticheleien und Spitznamen einzugehen... Und was macht sie? Sie geht natürlich drauf ein...

"Was willst du hier? Hast du's nicht verstanden als ich das letzte mal gesagt hab das ich dich nicht mehr sehn will?" fuhr Buffy ihn an... Und bereute es noch im gleichen Augenblick, als sie seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah... 

*~~~~*

"Ich hab soviel gesagt, was ich jetzt bereue, aber

Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst

Ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass du mir fehlst-

Du fehlst mir..."

*~~~~*

"'Tschuldige... Hab's nicht so gemeint... Bin nur schlecht drauf wegen der ‚Ach- erzähln- wir- Tara- das- Buffy- ohne- mich- nich- auskommt- Sache...", sagte Buffy in bereuendem Tonfall...

"Is scho in Ordnung... Hab ja auch ein paar nich so tolle Sachen erzählt..." lenkte Spike ein...

*~~~~*

"Ich wache auf und du bist nicht hier,

Doch in Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir..."

*~~~~*

*Wieder allein... Ich will nicht mehr allein aufwachen... Ich will sie wieder...* Spikes Gedanken kreisten wie immer um sie... Um Buffy... Sie ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf seitdem sie diesen mehr-oder-weniger Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten... Und wieso? Weil sie einmal gesagt hat das sie was nicht so gemeint hat... Aber naja... Besser als gar nix, oder?

*~~~~*

"Ich war zu stolz, um zuzugeben

ohne dich kann ich nicht leben..."

*~~~~*

Plötzlich hing Spike in einem Knäuel aus Armen, Kraft und Buffys Geruch... Dieses Knäuel waren Buffys Arme die sie um ihn schlang und ihn mit ihrer Umarmung beinah erdrückte... Aber ihr Geruch war anders als sonst... Da war doch mehr Salz... Und dann sah er es...

Über ihr Gesicht liefen kleine Sturzbäche aus Tränen...

"Sch... Beruhig dich...Buffy, Liebes, was ist denn los? Schatz was is? Warum weinst du?", fragte Spike leise, ihre Reaktion auf seine Sorge um sie fürchtend.

"I...*schluchz* Ich hab geträumt... Und du bist gestorben...*schnief* Ich konnte dich nicht retten..." war ihre geschluchzte Antwort. Mehr bracht sie nicht hervor bevor sie in unerbittliches Weinen ausbrach...

"Hey... Ich bin hier... Mir passiert nix... Mach dir keine Sorgen... Hey... Ich sterb dir nich einfach weg... Für was hältst du mich denn? Ich bleib bei dir... Ich verlass dich nicht... Ich liebe dich..." versuchte Spike sie zu beruhgen... Und es klappte sogar... Naja teilweise zumindest... Denn sie schluchzte immer noch ein bisschen.

Als er sich schon überlegte wie er sie weiter beruhigen könne, sprach sie ihn plötzlich an:" Wirklich? Du bleibst da? Du verlässt mich nicht?" "Natürlich nicht!" kam sofort seine Antwort. "Ich bleib bei dir, bis ans Ende der Welt... Für immer..." "Und ewig?" fragte Buffy mit einer sehr leisen Stimme...

"Für immer und ewig", bestätigte Spike ihr mit einem kleinen Kuss.

*~~~~*

__

ENDE

*~~~~*

Okay, des war meine erste Story.... Hoffe sie hat euch gefalln... Und nich vergessen... Da unten kann man reviews schreiben.

MiriCa


End file.
